Eleven
Project Eleven is one of Tsukuyomi's failed projects, which was thrown away after losing her purpose to him and ended as "failure". Brought back to life by Artifact the doll was ordered to keep an eye on the big mansion of the maze, Grave Pendulum. She was the main antagonist in the event "Immortality Through Death's Design" and ended up murdered by Artifact who did not wish for her to reveal the alliance of the failed projects towards the Fairy Tales.Immortality Through Death's Design Event Introduction The so called project "Eleven" is a failed project of Tsukuyomi, which was thrown away after losing her purpose to him. Although she hardly reaches up to the torso of a normal human she should not be underestimated. As another artificial replica she possesses the power of "Stealing Eyes". Once a person gets caught up in her marionette strings they will get blinded by immense fear, will not be able to act on their own anymore and in most cases are doomed to lose themselves to their expiring books. The only way to cut her strings is to break out of the hypnosis, then free yourself from the then visible puppet strings wrapped around ones' limbs. Having Akaneiro under her full control she uses the mansion and his powers to find a person's fear to haunt the mansion and kill everyone who dares to enter. Appearance Eleven appears the size of a normal doll wearing a pretty, dark and light brown colored dress featuring several big and small rose pink ribbons and a see through bottom part. Another ribbon of the same hue is placed on her head. Her small arms and legs show bruises from being dragged around previously. As other puppets her joints are balls, making it possible for her to move flawlessly. While her limbs are held up by strings she does not appear to struggle to move freely. Underneath the bandages, as revealed during the event, she lacks eyeballs, which are replaced by two black snakes residing in her head. Her feet are placed in black varnish shoes and brown, see through knee socks. Personality Although blessed with an adorable outside, Eleven is anything but friendly. Designed to bring misery she finds joy in playing with people like toys, which in her eyes is all they are intended to be. Although Eleven had a certain level of cruelty to herself, her behavior wasn't much different from a normal little girl. She seemed playful and childish, not realizing what damage she did with her games. One could say that she was just a lonely doll, neglected for decades. However, when having caught someone in her strings she acted possessive, angered when someone tried to take her "toys". Since she had been re-used and not newly built, her body seemed fragile and she easily fell into fear and uncertainty and relied on some sort of protection by Akaneiro, partly also because of her own by fear influenced respect of her master Tsukuyomi and his servant Artifact. She blindly follows the orders of her master, however when realizing their ill minded intentions she attempted to assist the Fairy Tales, which implied that there was a good side to her before her death. Plot Eleven first appears as a doll sitting on the top of the staircase inside the mysterious mansion the group enters. Fendel examines her and voices her concern about it, but cannot make out why she feels anxious about its presence. When Ovis speaks up about it, the doll seems to move, yet Fendel decides it must have been their imagination as it does not react to the sheep's touch. As it however fixes its hair soon after Ovis begins to panic, but is calmed by her friend, who had not witnessed the movement. As the group proceeds into the next room the doll disappears from its spot. Upon entering the final room the group encounters the doll, who had already awaited them and threatens them with violence when realizing they had overcome their fears. However, having Akaneiro tangled into her marionette strings she reveals a number of coffins lined up at the sides of the room, who each hold one of the Fairy Tales who have not succeeded in defeating their painful illusions. Thanks to the foxes ability she has them under control and forces the group to fight their own friends, who try everything to avoid them getting hurt. When Adora wants to attack her she orders Akaneiro to protect her with his body, proposing to his girlfriend to kill him if she wanted to get closer. As the fox leaps onto Adora, Blaise takes the opportunity to get close to Eleven and holds a knife up to her throat, however is once again confronted with the potential hurt of her captured friends. Finally the group begins to cut the strings attached to Eleven and her friends, much to displeasure of the doll, who curses at them about her own perfection when they get closer to her. Enraged she reveals Tsukuyomi's plan to rid Fabula of the Fairy Tales in order to claim ownership and immortality. She then attempts to reveal why they are a threat to the world, yet is killed by Artifact's snakes before able to do so. This secret later turns out to be Colette's identity, which the project was aware of at the point. Trivia *Eleven originally was Colette's toy doll in the real world. *After her death Cassius kept her on his shelf in his shop. Theme Songs *Kagome Kagome *Mad Father - Old Doll Quotes *''"This ridiculously beautiful red in your eyes, might you lend it to me, Mister Fox? The fears of others so clear to you, isn't it a shame you have forgotten how to use this ability? Or is it that you're no longer interested in its use?"'' *''"Childhood, happiness, love, why should I care about those things? I'm project number eleven. One of many projects of my master. I only serve to destroy the fairy tales that stand in the way of my masters. As all of us are. Do what you like. Stab me. This is not going to free you from the misfortune that lays ahead of you. You're broken people, useless people."'' *''"Because you won't follow the rules. You're parasites in this world. And once we got rid of the parasites we can replace the world's creator and gain eternal immortality. We can't succeed before we haven't destroyed every single book of you."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Female OPC Category:Previous OPCs Category:Antagonist Category:Projects Category:Deceased